


Surprise

by sanvers_lover1



Series: One shots of the Sanvers Family [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Family, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 06:33:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12600424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanvers_lover1/pseuds/sanvers_lover1
Summary: Alex plans a surprise bithday party for Maggie





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all!! I’m back. I know it’s been a long while, but I just haven’t been inspired to write. That being said, I finally wrote one and this is not my best price at all, but I hope you enjoy!!

“Maggie!” Alex laughed as she ran into the house. “Stop!” She was running in from the back yard doing yard work when Maggie came by and stole the rake. Now she is currently chasing her 7 month pregnant wife around the kitchen table. 

“Hmmm, let me think about that,” Maggie made a show to make it look like she was thinking about something, but really she already knew what she was going to do. “No thanks,” Maggie smirked. 

“Ugghhh, Maaaagie,” Alex whined, which made Maggie laugh even harder. When Alex locked eyes with Maggie, she knew that she wasn't going to get out of this to easy. “What do you want.”

“Oh, I think you know Danvers.” Maggie raised her eyebrows. 

“How would I know, I was just nicely sitting out there doing yard work so your pregnant ass wouldn't have to, and you came and stole my rake.”

“Well…” Maggie got the look in her eye, “You know, Jamie is at the neighbors house right now, and we have to house all to our selves.” Maggie smirked and Alex rolled her eyebrows. 

“Maggie, Jamie will be home in ten minutes.” Alex laughed. Maggie threw the rake down and started to walk suggestively towards Alex. 

“Babe, I'm not having sex with you right now. I'm dirty and disgusting from being outside.”

“I don't care.” Maggie replied, probably to fast, which made Alex chuckle.

“Mags,” she grabbed her by the shoulders, “If you want to go to this Halloween party that we just have to go to,” Alex exaggerated, “then I need to get the yard done before Jamie gets home.”

“It’ll be quick. I promise.” Maggie leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Alex’s lips. Alex had to fight herself to stop Maggie. She couldn't ruin this for her. 

After they broke apart, Alex leaned really close to Maggie’s face and whispered, “Nope.” She smirked and walked away from Maggie, grabbing her rake, and heading back outside. 

Alex started raking again and thinking about the opportunity she just passed up. Although she did it out of love, and didn't want to ruin the surprise for Maggie, it left her rather hot and bothered. After about 15 minutes of raking, she heard footsteps coming from behind. 

“Mama,” Jamie yelled before all but jumping onto Alex. 

“Hey baby. Did you have a good time?”

“Yes!! Hannah and me went to the park and then went swimming!” Jamie smiled. 

“You went swimming?!? Wasn't it kind of cold for that baby?” Alex wondered. After all, it was the end of October. But Jamie shook her head.

“It was indoors silly.” Jamie laughed.

“Oh, I see. Did you see mommy when you came home?” Alex wondered. She hadn't heard anything from her inside or outside for a while. 

“Nope. Ooo are we still doing that surprise for mommy tonight?” Jamie wondered. 

“You bet we are,” Alex kissed Jamie's temple. “Now, lets go find mommy and see if she is ready to go to the party.” Jamie nodded and jumped out of Alex’s arms to find her mommy. 

After about an hour drive, they finally arrived at the party. Maggie thinks that this is just a Halloween party that people dress up at, but little did she know that it was also her 30th birthday party too. Maggie was born on November 2nd, and Halloween was her favorite holiday, so Alex thought it would be perfect to really go all out this year. She invited all the important people to the party, and knew that Maggie would have a blast, even though she couldn't drink the adult beverages, which Maggie loved. 

“Babe, we’re here.” Alex shook Maggie awake and climbed out of the car to get Jamie out of her car seat. As they walked into the old barn, where the party was, everybody jumped out to say Happy Birthday to Maggie. Maggie was taken aback and it brought a tear to her eye. She walked around to everyone she knew and gave them big hugs and they enjoyed the party. About 2 hours into it, Maggie pulled Alex outside to go for a walk.

“Thanks for all of this babe.” Maggie smiled, and Alex saw the tears in her eyes. 

“Anything for you,” She kissed the side of Maggie's head and they walked hand in hand down the path. “What's going through that beautiful mind of yours?”

“Just how thankful I am for you, Jamie, and this little one.” Maggie whispered and as she put her hand on her stomach. “Alex?”

“Yeah?”

“Are you ready for our lives to change again.”

“More than I’ll ever be babe. With you by my side, we are invincible.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank do for reading. Comment if you want more or any suggestions you would like to see!


End file.
